Naruto:  The Cataclysm
by Lyoko Barbossa
Summary: Takes place after the battle of Madara.  Naruto disappears, Sasuke's Hokage, and the Ninja World starts to fall apart.  MAJOR crossover with WoW: Cataclysm Intro Trailer.
1. Story

AN: Okay peeps, just wanted to let everyone out there know I'm suffering from writer's block, that's why most of my stories aren't coming up as updated yet.

As a means to help undo this, here's a oneshot of Naruto post Shippuden, or as best as I can make of it.

ENJOY!

**The Cataclysm**

Hokage Tower

Sasuke's Point of View

"Lord Hokage. We need you to sign these papers when you get a minute."

That's all Sakura ever calls me nowadays. 'Lord Hokage.' For some reason, me being the Rokudaime Hokage just… Doesn't feel right.

And I know why.

Only one person truly earned that title in my eyes.

My real brother, my ultimate rival,

My one true friend:

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

But he disappeared after the battle with Madara Uchia nearly fifteen years ago.

"Sir?" Sakura called again. I miss the old days, before Naruto disappeared on us…

Before I tried to leave this whole village for power…

Power I'd used to kill my blood brother: Itachi Uchia…

Power that I'd let consume me; make me blind to the truth.

That I would never be half as strong or powerful as Naruto would be.

With a heavy sigh, I look up from my already high stack of files and papers to see Sakura's face filled with worry and slight annoyance. Honestly, I'm surprised that when she first saw me return to the village and become Hokage that she didn't either glomp me with joy or punch my lights, and guts, out for abandoning her and nearly killing Naruto.

But all she did was stare at me, as if wondering what I was gonna do, or why I even came back in the first place.

That's simple:

I'm gonna honor Naruto's disappearance by becoming the best Hokage ever.

And as for the paper… I'm beginning to wonder how Aizen and Tsunade did it… They hit the nail on the head when they said that paperwork was a Hokage's worst and mortal enemy…

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um… Are you alright, sir?"

"Sakura… You don't have to keep calling me that -" I tried to tell her but she butted in and interrupted me before I could say anymore.

"Yes I do, Lord Hokage. Otherwise, no one else in this village will respect you like they are supposed to."

She did offer a someone legit reason TO call me that, "But still… It just doesn't feel right; having you, my old teammate, call me Lord Hokage or Sir…"

"You still feel you haven't earned it, don't you?" she asked with the same concern she held earlier.

Damnit… she can read me like a book…

"Yes…" I answer before continuing, "I still don't feel that I have earned this whole Hokage business… But even if I haven't earned it, I will become the greatest Hokage that this village has seen since the Yondaime Hokage." To emphasize this, I pump my fist into the air before bringing it down in front of my face, making sure that only one eye was visible to Sakura.

I saw a small smile grace her lips before she spoke again, "He's really changed you, hasn't he?"

"You mean Naruto, don't you?" I asked her.

She merely nodded at that and handed me the file she was holding the entire time. As I reach my hand out to grab hold of the paper, a small tremor shook the entire building, knocking my _neatly_ piled stacks of papers onto the floor in a cluttered mess as if they were leaves that fell from the trees above.

Even as this happened, no one panicked. Why?

They became a near everyday occurrence. Ever since I took the title of Hokage eight years ago, Konoha's very first tremor happened. The tremor shocked most of the elderly into thinking the Kyuubi was back, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Only things broken were a window or two here and there and a couple of vases that were too close to the edge of the table when the tremor happened.

Then they started getting worse within the last year. They started occurring more frequently, and slightly more powerful. When the first hard tremor hit, Tsunade went to Jiraiya's grave and prayed that his spirit still kept watch over us… Something she would never be caught dead doing.

Her ex-apprentice, Shizune, saw this as a bad omen, and warned all of us that something bad was going to happen. She advised me to increase security measures in order to prevent any major damage for when a real earthquake hit. I didn't look into it too much, but I heeded her advice. We have even created a specific code and plan for when an earthquake should hit us.

Aggravated at the demolition of my neatly stacked piles of papers, I sighed and asked Sakura, "Another tremor?"

She merely nodded, but noticed I wasn't looking at her, and replied, "I believe so…"

"Those damn things really are getting worse, huh?" I asked.

"Indeed," was her reply.

Suddenly, as she said that, another tremor shook the building, but this time to it's foundations. Paintings started to fall off the walls, everyone started to lose their balance. And unlike the last tremor, this one wasn't going to die down anytime soon. At that moment, I realized it wasn't a tremor at all:

It was an…

"EARTHQUAKE!" a random civilian yelled.

I ran to the window, bad move I know, to see what was going on. As I look down at the village that I was sworn to protect, a massive crack started to form right in the center road leading from the south gate to the Hokage Tower. It splintered off into three directions: One continuing straight, one going to the academy, and one heading towards the last place that linked Konoha to Naruto:

Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

As the crack hit the stand, it was instantaneous and unavoidable: the entire stand split in two and fell into the crevasse that is the newly forming chasm.

When the crack heading for the academy hit, it, too, split in the middle, but only half of it fell into the crevasse.

Then I remembered the crack heading for the tower.

I immediately called for everyone to evacuate the building AND the village.

They eagerly complied as they shunshin'd out of the building, and into the streets.

When I looked up to see the tower, I saw something I had never expected…

The tower fell straight down, not split or anything; consumed whole. But it wasn't the tower I was looking at.

It was the Hokage Monument and what was on it.

The creature was huge to say the least. I think it was easily the size of the monument itself, if not bigger, but I only saw it from it's waist up.

It was on fire in some parts, such as the chest and inside it's mouth. It also had strange plates all over it's body, seemingly as if they were forged onto the skin itself.

The claws each had two jagged blades erected from the back of each one. It's shoulder/upper arm plates had 3 jagged spikes coming out of each. Then I noticed it's jaw. It was made entirely of metal.

Then I observed what was behind it; nine clawed, ribbon-like tails swirling around.

The creature was using the monument to hold itself up with one claw on the face of the Shodaime and one claw on the face of the Yondaime.

As it roared in seemingly victory, I realized at that moment what that creature was:

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

~Earlier on~

Unknown Location

Unknown's Point of View

"Pain…"

A small hammer slammed down onto a giant, still heated plate of iron, resulting in a loud 'bang'.

"Agony…"

Another slam as the hammer came back down, being joined immediately by another, then another, until five hammers were slamming down onto the heated plate.

"My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps."

The hammers ceased their racket as one of the smith's signaled someone from above.

"The fools, all of them: thinking they would be rid of me. After Madara's failed attempt, I saw what lied beyond the mask of the world.

What awaited after the Shinigami comes for one's soul…

The truth.

There IS no Kami.

There IS no heaven.

And there IS no hell save the hell on earth I lived through called 'Konoha.'"

Hooked chains came down to pick up the plate of iron by the other hooks protruding from it. As it was lifted, they straightened the plate so that it was standing vertically, aimed at a giant shadowy figure's upper arm.

"I had also learned ANOTHER terrible secret. The biju aren't even demons at all! They are nothing more than the spirits and immortals that held this planet together…

Hehe… How ironic…"

As the plate hit the figure's arm, the creature unleashed a bellowing wail of pain as the heat singed the metal to it's skin.

"The world has killed off all the biju, and insured it's destruction…

Well…

I'd be lying if I said ALL of them…

Afterall, only tails one thru eight got destroyed.

The Kyuubi is the only biju left.

Or to be more precise, WAS the only biju left.

Now that title falls to me."

A strange looking battering ram shaped like a fox hit the backside of the figure, hitting a nail and driving it further into the creature's back.

"I am now the last biju in existence: I now have control over this world's fate."

The creature unleashed another bellowing roar of pain as it slammed it's head into the side of a stalactite, causing a small tremor on the surface world.

Konoha to be exact.

"The world now heaves with _MY_ torment."

Another fox battering ram slammed into a nail on the side of the creature's chest. As the ram receded, three clawed tails rose from the magma the creature resided in and swooshed around, as if testing the new appendages' weights.

~At Crescent Moon Country~

A giant tidal wave appeared out of seemingly nowhere and threatened to eliminate the entire city below.

~Back at the Unknown Location~

The creature suffered another blow to the back by the same fox battering ram from before. This time, however, the creature had gotten used to it, and was testing it's new back plates, but it's nine tails got flung up and hit the cavern ceiling.

~Konoha~

A crevasse began to form in the center of Konoha, wiping out several buildings, three of which were Ichiraku's Ramen, the Ninja Academy, and the Hokage Tower.

~Kumo~

"It's wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage."

All of Kumo was consumed in a landslide as the entire village fell to it's doom at the bottom of the cliff.

~Suna~

Somehow, a massive wall of water appeared, attempting, and succeeding at, consuming the entire desert and all of Suna.

~Land of Spring~

One of the zeppelins that was normally used for supply transport had been blown from the docking tower into the side of the castle, causing a massive explosion that took out half the castle.

~Unknown Location~

Three fox battering rams hit the side of the creature in perfect sync. Once they receded, the creature heaved a massive, magma coated claw with two jagged blades protruding from the back, and slammed it down onto a nearby rock. The creature then stood to it's full height, knocking down nearly every working dock and ram launcher that towered over it.

In one final roar, the creature jumped straight through the ceiling of the cavern and reached the surface.

~Land of Waves~

"But at long last…"

A gigantic explosion erupted from the middle of the river as a giant armored fox appeared and jumped over the Great Naruto Bridge, causing said bridge to collapse entirely from the heat and fire that the fox emitted.

"The hold of the Ninja World will break…"

The creature continued to run until it reached Amegakure. Once it reached it, it made a U-turn into the opposite direction, but not before swinging it's tails, unleashing a torrent of flames that melted all the buildings in a single strike.

It ran until it reached the back of what it knew was the Hokage Monument.

"And all will burn…"

It jumped, extinguishing all the flames that was previously on it.

"Beneath the shadow…"

As it landed on the monument, it specifically grabbed the Shodaime and Yondaime heads for support as it unleashed a roar of victory.

"Of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The New Kyuubi no Kitsune!"


	2. Poll Notice

Please forgive me, dear readers, if you have been expecting this to be an update to the story.

If you were, well too bad, it's not. It's a notice of a poll that is on my profile to decide the fate of this story.

You have 4 options to choose from:

Put it up for adoption

Just delete it

Leave it alone so that you can annoy those that have been looking for this kind of crossover hoping that I continue it only to realize it's a oneshot?

Convert it into a challenge fic?

Please vote now!


	3. Poll Update

Poll Update:

Only 2 days left until the poll closes, everyone!

Please give your votes as soon as you can b4 it's all over.


	4. Poll Update II

Poll Update:

The poll is closed, this fic is being converted into a challenge fic.


End file.
